


It's 3AM Tell Your Pet To Shut Up (Day 7)

by notoneforreality



Series: 30 Days of Johnlock [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day Prompt Challenge, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pets, Teenagers, Teenlock, i have an exam, it's 3am for godssake, loud pets, shut up, silly dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/notoneforreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unchanged Prompt :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 3AM Tell Your Pet To Shut Up (Day 7)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatySummers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatySummers/gifts).



> Another short one, but enjoy!

The first day John really didn't appreciate having Sherlock living just down the road was at three o'clock on the morning of his history mock exam. John knew that the Holmeses owned a brown dog called Redbeard that Sherlock had a particular fondness for, he had seen it on a few occasions, but never before had the animal been so loud and persistent before. John had closed the windows, closed his bedroom door, buried himself under his covers and his pillow, and still the howling would not desist. Eventually he sat bolt upright and flung the bedclothes of, marching down the stairs, out of the door and up to number 221. He banged on the door, a scowl etched onto his face and screamed into the house.

"Will you tell your dog to please shut up!"

There was a flurry of activity inside the house and for a few seconds there was blissful silence, and then Sherlock pulled the door open, his curly hair dishevelled and pyjamas skewed.

"Sorry, John. Redbeard is a bit anxious today. We've got a new draught stopper and he's not as fond of it as Mummy and Dad are." John slumped against the doorframe and yawned widely.

"I'm sorry, it's just I have a mock exam tomorrow and I really need to get at least some sleep so I don't fluff it up."

Sherlock looked contrite and apologised for keeping him awake. John wanted to stalk away angrily, but found himself telling Sherlock not to worry about it, it wasn't his fault. Sherlock looked grateful for it, then stumbled as a furry brown nose pushed past his knees. John bent down to stroke the brown head roughly with a sleepy grin.

"Hey, boy. Can you try and be a bit quieter for me please? Good boy!"

Redbeard barked again, but it was quiet and friendly, unlike the angry noises he had been making before and John straightened.

"Thanks, Sherlock. I'll see you later."


End file.
